


Lesson 5

by aurumdalseni (kyo_chan)



Series: Let the Games Begin [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BDSM, D/s, Impact Play, M/M, Masochism, Sadism, Sex Work, Sex Worker Shiro, Takashi coming at the boys with another lesson, shklance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 01:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo_chan/pseuds/aurumdalseni
Summary: Just before they get hot and heavy, Lance catches a glimpse of marks on Takashi's back. Worried, he calls a halt to the fun, only to find out that yes, Takashi wanted them. And yes, they feel pretty damn good.





	Lesson 5

**Author's Note:**

> Yesterday was a mess of a bad day for me, so I didn’t get to finish writing or post this on time. But I’m turning that around today and present you with our next piece! (Also, amusingly, i had to look up what shotgunning was, and I wow, that’s a TIL if I ever had one.) Hope you enjoy!
> 
>  ** _Let the Games Begin_ bonus:** Shiro talks about his Dom in this piece. I am not ashamed to admit that the character is taken from my other favorite fandom and plopped into this universe (and several others my wife and I work on). I almost called him by name in this piece, but I think it’s more likely to happen in a later scene. If you knew me from my other fandom, then you can maybe guess who it could be.  >:3

They’re hungry for it tonight. Takashi isn’t in the bedroom for very long before Keith is already on his knees to get his belt open. Lance tugs at his clothes insistently. They all have swollen lips from the eager kisses exchanged the minute Takashi got in the door. Between their schedules and his own engagements they’d gone what Lance and Keith consider _too long_ without Takashi, and they’re so very ready for it to be their turn to have him all to themselves. Keith has the belt undone, looking very much like he’ll swallow Takashi the minute he has him out of his pants. Lance pushes up his shirt, leaning up on his toes to get it over Takashi’s head—

And freezes.

“H-hey, um, Takashi?”

Keith pauses what he’s doing as well to crane his head around to see Lance’s face. “What’s wrong?”

An ‘aha’ moment flashes in Takashi’s eyes, and his cheeks turn red. “Nothing’s wrong, Keith. I—”

“What do you mean nothing’s wrong?” Lance sputters. “Your back—”

“Let me see.”

Keith pushes up to his feet and joins Lance. Takashi seems braced for more startled protests and words of concern. They’re really not necessary. Instead, Keith reaches out with a feather-light caress to what is surely one of the deeper bruises on his back, because that definitely stings.

“Takashi…” Lance whines, concern in every syllable.

It’s Keith who figures it out first. “Did you want this?”

Takashi takes a deep breath. “Yes, I did.”

“Fuck…” Keith whispers. And now his voice is filled with a different kind of hunger.

Takashi pulls his shirt off the rest of the way, gently freeing it from Lance’s grasp and tossing it on the chair, where most of their clothes end up when he comes over. All across his back and shoulders are different types of marks — slender deep-dark stripes, some wider ones that are only red. The patterns criss-cross over his skin, laid over some of the scarring, and a few even disappear past the waistband of his pants, indicating there’s more to see.

This time, it’s Lance who runs his fingers so very carefully over the marks. “You…wanted this…” he says in a way that’s a cross between awestruck echo and hovering over a question.

Takashi looks over his shoulder at him, his smile sympathetic to Lance’s apparent confusion. “This is why I can help you understand what gets Keith going. In some ways, we’re very similar in what we like..” He swears he can feel Keith’s gaze, hot on his skin, a caress without physical contact while he takes it all in. Very similar indeed. “Come here, baby.”

He turns to fully face the boys and takes Lance’s hand, pulling him the short distance to the edge of the bed. Keith follows without hesitation, as if drawn by the gravity of what he’s seen. It’s likely not far off of the truth. What Takashi sees in his eyes tells him in a silent shout he wants to know _more_. Instead of sitting next to him, he settles on the floor at Takashi’s feet, resting his head on his thigh. Takashi blinks in surprise but the motion to reach down and pet his hair with his free hand is so natural, he doesn’t even think about it.

“Is this about to be a ‘whips and chains excite me’ talk?” Lance asks with a nervous chuckle.

It shakes a laugh right about of Takashi, and he grins. “That’s a loaded question, Lance. I guess it kind of is. Keith and I are, by its purest definition, masochists. Pain gets us going, it can get us off.” Takashi has yet to see Keith completely get off on pain alone the way he himself has, but he’s been holding tight to his theory that Keith could. It’s probably a beautiful thing to behold. _Focus_. “Pain is a sensation, and even a little goes a long way. You like it when I do this, don’t you?” He reaches out and pinches Lance’s nipple through his shirt.

Lance yelps, and his face goes red. That’s as much of an answer as the embarrassed, “Yeah,” that comes out of his mouth.

“It wasn’t completely pleasure, and it wasn’t completely pain. It’s…variable, a sliding scale. You like a little, Keith likes a lot. I like a lot. Not all the time, but when I want it, I want it. I can’t speak for Keith, but I’m guessing it’s the same way.”

Keith nods against his leg. He’s shifted to watch Takashi and Lance now, as much wrapped up in the lesson as his boyfriend. He has his own reasons for being invested; Takashi can see the hunger lingering in his eyes.

“He’ll still enjoy it when you fuck him gentle, but I think one of the reasons there’s tension between the two of you is because you just need to learn a few tricks to help him when he needs more than that. And I know you can give that to him.” Takashi leans close and nuzzles Lance’s jaw. “When you’re really into it, right at the end, that’s a taste of fucking him like he wants. You get all grabby and possessive, and while I’m still pretty new to being with you both, I’ve even seen you pull his hair. You’ve got it in you to please him, and you want to, don’t you?”

“Y-yeah.” It comes out in a moan, and Lance is definitely blushing, but his eyes are darker. He’s looking at Keith more and more like the realization is really hitting home. Keith is returning the gaze with the same intensity.

“The man who took care of me is very good at what he does,” Takashi continues. He touches a mark that’s wrapped around right over his hipbone, peeking out from over his jeans. “He’s on the other side of the spectrum as Keith and I.” His brows furrow thoughtfully. “Most people would call him a sadist, because he does enjoy causing pain. But for him, it’s not sexual. It’s more about the power and the control. Having me bend to him and ask him to hurt me is…” Takashi takes a deep breath slowly. “It’s powerful, and I’m giving that control to him, trusting him not to harm me. That’s why it’s important to build up the trust, because it can feel really good or it can go so very wrong.”

Silence lingers among them, and Lance’s face is twisted into an adorably thoughtful scrunch. It’s not the first time Takashi has seen it since they’ve started sleeping together. He thinks it’s precious and usually followed by a delightful realization.

“I’m sorry, I know all of that is important, but can we rewind to where you said it wasn’t sexual?”

That isn’t the realization Takashi is expecting, but he laughs anyway.

At his feet, Keith is also wonderfully confused. “You mean…he pays for you. To hurt you. And he doesn’t fuck you?”

Takashi’s jaw practically strains from the force of his amused grin. “I know. I’m really disappointed about it. But if I’m good, he does let me come.” He relishes the way Keith leans in and licks his lips at that. “It’s just not something he prefers, and that’s okay. Some people are like that. The most skin I’ve ever seen is when he rolls up his sleeves before we start, but he does things like this—” He jerks his head in a little gesture to the marks on his back, “—and when I’m really into it, I think I feel just as good when it’s over as I do when I’ve been fucked. It’s really something.”

Takashi strokes along Keith’s jaw, the slack, needy expression. “Don’t worry, sweetheart, I’ll find a way to show you what it’s like, and Lance will be here too. Would you like that?”

“Yessir,” he drawls.

When Takashi glances over at Lance, Lance is absolutely enraptured by what he sees in Keith’s eyes. Takashi knows he wants to feed that hunger, he just doesn’t know how to do it in a way he can live with.There is so much to teach them, so much they can do for each other. He can already imagine how soft and attentive Keith could be for Lance after he’s been worked over and striped. Pulled down into a delightful space where even slight moves and soft caresses pull at the bruises and remind him he’s cared for. He’ll crave Lance’s attention, maybe even softly ask for it. Takashi has never been more pleased to work with a pair of lovers before. It’s clear how much they care about one another, the lengths to which they’d go for one another. He doesn’t know how he ended up so lucky, but he’s going to stay with them as long as he can. Until they’re balanced and the hurt they cause one another isn’t harm anymore.

“Hey,” he murmurs, not entirely drawing them out of their moment, but bringing their attention back to their earlier eagerness. “I would really like to see you kiss. You want to taste him, don’t you, Lance?”

Lance slides down off the edge of the bed in response and reaches over Takashi’s knees to take Keith’s face in his hands.

Takashi leans back on his hands, feeling the marks on his back pull and ache pleasantly, and watches Keith and Lance devour one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Please come yell at me about Shklance and this AU on my [Voltron blog](http://paladinpuppypile.tumblr.com) or my [nsfw Voltron blog](http://voltronafterdark.tumblr.com). Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
